


Daiyu 5

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [31]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2014.  Part 5 of the final installment of the Godchild universe.





	Daiyu 5

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2014. Part 5 of the final installment of the Godchild universe.

Alex… are you serious? He’s making you… what?

If I want Uncle Duo to be Daiyu’s God-father, I have to write “I will not attempt to use reverse psychology on Duo Maxwell ever again, and I am really, really sorry I ever did” one hundred times on lined notebook paper.

A hundred times?

Yes, Mom… a hundred times. And he already made me write it once before I left the house so he can compare the hand-writing.

That sounds like Uncle Duo.

Actually… that was Uncle Heero’s suggestion.

Damn… they really are on to us.

I suppose it won’t kill me, but… I feel like I’m five years old again.

Honey, Uncle Duo can still make me feel like I’m five years old even at my age.

About that…

What?

You’ll probably be hearing from Uncle Duo this afternoon…

What? How did I get caught up in this?!

He said it was a multi-generational punishment for a multi-generational offense.

…

And I wouldn’t ask for a milkshake any time soon…

Not the milkshakes!

He was pretty annoyed.

That is so not fair…

He said to tell you life’s not fair and not to feel too bad… Grandpa already has his list done.

Are you kidding me? He made your Grandfather write lists too? And… he actually did it?

Well, Grandpa’s punishment sentence was a little different, but yeah… he really did it. I saw it and it was definitely his handwriting.

What did his say?

Uh… I was actually kind of surprised at the both of them. Grandpa’s said ‘I am a manipulative asshole and I’m ashamed that I’m not more contrite about it’.

Oh my god… that is so Uncle Duo! But I can’t believe your Grandfather actually went through with it!

I kind of feel like I owe him one now… he had to have done it for my sake.

Oh man… I wonder what he’s going to make me write?

He wouldn’t tell me. To be honest, I think he was still making it up.

I’m sure it will be inventive. You know the part that is really not fair?

Beyond the part where Uncle Duo wants to be a God-father again even if he won’t admit it out loud?

The part where I learned how to get what I wanted from Uncle Duo by watching your Grandmother, not your Grandfather.


End file.
